Pretty Little Love Triangle
by nightmarelover
Summary: Mike gets his heart crushed by Mona. What will happen when two other girls suddenly take an interest in him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Title : Pretty Little Love Triangle

Rating : T-M

Genres: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, and Drama

Main Characters : Mike M, Emily F, Hanna M

Confirmed Pairings : Aria/Ezra briefly then Aria/Toby, and Spencer/Toby briefly then Spencer/Ezra

Summary : Mike gets his heart crushed by Mona. What will happen when two new girls take an interest in him? Will he end up with one of them or will old love conquer all?

* * *

It was late afternoon in the town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania. The sun was starting to set and it was starting to cool down outside. However, the important thing was that for a certain masked individual it wasn't to cold for what they were about to do.

At first this individual wasn't sure they wanted to do this, but it would be better in the long run and it would also keep themselves alive.

It was going to be a job of only moderate difficulty.

After all, the blonde woman gave this particular individual a lot of information about the female target. There was also a male victim and that was where the difficulty came in.

You see there was indeed a male victim but he wasn't to be harmed in any way. The plan was to use the information she got from the blonde woman and make the male victim believe that the female target has betrayed him and therefore causing the dissolution of their relationship.

Personally the masked individual thought that the male victim was going to be harmed by this. However, the individual came to the realization that the blonde woman must have meant physically harmed.

I mean what else could the blonde woman have meant. This sort of thing will hurt the male victim.

The masked individual took one more look at the file to make sure they got it right.

The male victim goes by the name of Mike Montgomery. The female target was Mona Vanderwaal.

* * *

The blonde woman who hired the masked individual was smiling. After all this plan was perfect. Mona would hurt Mike and leave him available do date other girls.

She just wished it hadn't come to this. We shouldn't be at this point but now there is no other way. The information would now have to come into the light.

One might ask how did this blonde woman get all of this information. The answer is quite simple. Mona put it in her hands herself. To be fair, she probably didn't know what she was handing over at the time.

Mona was in a rush when she handed over the papers and pictures and other damning evidence of betrayal. Mona had shoved all of it in a large envelope and asked her to get rid of it somewhere far away.

The blonde woman had decided to take care of it over the weekend. However when she took it home curiosity got the better of her.

What could possibly be in there? After all, Mona had put the past behind her. Anyone who knew Mona would come to the exact same conclusion although some do so only because everyone else says the same.

That is what made it surprising. If it was something to do with Mona's past Mona would have taken care of it herself or she wouldn't have let anyone even see the envelope.

The mysterious blonde woman also considered it might actually be a part of her (Mona's) past. After all, Mona wasn't always a good person. She had done a lot of bad things and hurt a few people along the way.

This envelope could also have been a trap. Mona did say she wanted everything in the envelope destroyed but the question was why. Was she hiding some dark secret or was Mona tricking the blonde woman into destroying it?

The blonde had come to a decision on what to do. It was just too risky to destroy it before knowing what the envelope contained.

When she opened the envelope everything became clear. The envelope contained evidence of Mona possibly cheating on Mike. I say possibly because Mona did stuff like cheating in the past.

The blonde also realized that Mona was worried this would get to Mike. Knowing just how many people hated her, there was a strong possibility that someone would indeed send a copy of this stuff to Mike.

She hoped that didn't happen. If another girl gave it to him then there was a chance that he might start feeling something for her.

That simply couldn't happen. If it did then all of this could be for nothing.

However, she couldn't worry about that right now because she had to meet her friend Aria. Normally she wouldn't have put some like this off but things like this have to be handled delicately.

In the end no one was going to keep Hanna Marin from getting the guy she wanted.

* * *

Hanna was going to regret that decision. You see the masked individual she had hired had other plans in mind. The masked individual took her mask off and it was a blonde named Alison.

Alison cant believe what she has been reduced to. She used to be on top and in control but now she has to take jobs like this for money.

Alison is going to make Hanna regret not checking who was under the mask. She had a feeling Alison knew who she was the entire time and it completely infuriated her.

Unfortunately for Hanna she forgot one little fact. Allison DiLaurentis may be down but she is never out.

Alison had the perfect way to do it. She did go along with the idea to get Mike and Mona to break up. She never really liked Mona too much anyway. The fact that Mona was ultimately the one responsible for this plans success just made it that much sweeter.

However, that is where the revenge started. You see once Mike and Mona broke up Hanna would not be the one to get him. Alison knew Emily liked him it would be simple to put those two together.

She was also planning extra revenge on Mona for cheating on Mike. Mona will hurt his friends brother which in turn hurts her friend which in turn upsets her.

Alison knew exactly how it was going to happen to. She knew Mike was at home now and so had a package sent there containing pictures and other proof that Mona is cheating.

You would think that Mike would be the one to open it and you would be wrong. The package came with a card signed by A warning the person opening it about Mona cheating.

The plan was to have Emily open it. Once she opened it she would get rid of the card but probably show Mike the contents of the package. The question is would the contents of the card be enough to convince her to open the box.

The inside of the card said a knife through. After the word through there is a picture of a heart with the word his on it and a knife sticking through it.

This way the warning is coming in loud and clear and it makes it look like Mona is A.

Now she just had to contact Emily and wait.

* * *

Emily just got in the house after a long run. Emily started getting the results she wanted when she saw Mike checking her out a few times. At first she didn't know Mike was checking her out so she had to step it up a little bit.

It had paid off when she started bending over in front of him. He paid attention to her when she was around now. Unfortunately it only worked when Mona wasn't around to ruin everything.

Emily only started with these long runs because of Hanna. You see one day she caught flirting with Mike and she was bending over so her chest was visible to him. It didn't bother her much at first until she realized Hanna wasn't wearing a bra.

That pissed her off. I mean it would have caused her to go over there and say something to Mike but thankfully Mona was there and she noticed.

It was unfortunate for Mike though. First she had kicked him in the groin than ran him ragged for the next few weeks. Emily still remembers finding Mike passed out on his couch with a fever.

She had taken care of him and was about to tell him how she felt but that was when Mona came back into the picture. She actually seemed like she was sorry for what she had done and so she took a step back.

Emily was kicking herself now for taking a step back.

However her train of thought was cut off when she got a text from Ali telling her to go to Aria's house.

* * *

Mike Montgomery was laying on his bed exhausted. He had recently recovered from a fever and the consequences of exhaustion.

He was wondering about his girlfriend Mona. She had kicked him in the nuts for staring at Emily and Hanna a few times. She had a big problem with that even though she flirts with other guys constantly.

You cant tell Mona that unless you wanted to be in more pain.

It made him angry that she kicked him in the nuts for staring. To be fair, he may have stared a little too long at Emily and definitely too long at Hanna. However, all he did was talk to them. He wasn't flirting. Mike was careful to make sure that none of his conversation with either of them came back as flirting. Did it really matter to Mona though? What do you think?

Anyway Mike now focused on what happened after Mona kicking him between his legs. After that painful incident, Mona had him running around doing all sorts of stuff every chance she could.

He was fine for about 2 or 3 days max. On the fourth day it had started to rain and today she had him doing everything he could outside. He was already feeling bad after yesterday and today he could barely stand.

Mona must have noticed and sent him home at 4.

He had just made it to the couch where he almost instantaneously fainted. The next thing he had remembered was waking up in his bed with someone sleeping next to him.

When his vision cleared he noticed that it was Emily snuggled up to him. He was about to wake her up and tell her to get off when he felt the warmth the snuggling was giving him. Mike slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

This pattern continued for two more days. On the third day he felt like he could finally get out of bed. Emily wasn't there. Mike figured she must of went home for today. He learned that was the case when he opened his door.

Emily wasn't the one behind the door. It was Mona. She came to apologize and beg for forgiveness. Then Emily came up from downstairs and saw Mona. Mike didn't see her at first but Mona did. Mona saw her and figured out for herself what might have happened had she not been there. She decided she was going to be cruel and also prove who Mike belonged to.

Mona had jumped into his arms. To make matters worse their positions made it possible for Mona to see Emily's face while she was holding Mike. When Mike switched their positions he saw Emily.

She had left before he could say a word.

Now lets get back to the present. By the present I mean about 2 or 3 days after this incident occurred.

Mike was checking his email when he saw an Email from someone named A. Once he saw it he was shocked there were pictures of Mona cheating on him. That's not the worst part of it all.

The worst part of it was when he checked the dates of the picture. These pictures now prove that she was cheating on him during those days he was recovering from the hell that she put him through.

Mike smashed a picture frame that had a picture of him and Mona. After that he picked up one of the shards of glass and held it in his hands while he contemplated his next move.

* * *

Emily had just gotten to Aria's house. She didn't think about why Alison wanted her to come here because she doesn't have any idea. Then it just clicked for her. Alison was doing something nice for her. She was giving Emily a chance to tell Mike how she felt about him.

When she got inside she immediately headed for the stairs but was stopped by a package.

Normally she wouldn't open it but the card from A convinced her otherwise. She had to make sure there wasn't anything dangerous in the box. Emily read the card and was confused.

It said a knife through and then a picture. It took her a few seconds to realize what the message was. It was a knife through his heart. It was a warning from A? She had no time to ponder that now.

She heeded the warning and hoped Mike was safe and sound.

Nothing could have prepared Emily for what she saw when she opened Mike's door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Emily had opened Mike's door she knew that she had to act fast or else. Judging by the state of the room and the picture of him and Mona she knew exactly what had happened.

A must have gotten to him first and told him everything before anyone else could get a chance to.

He was laid out on the bed and appeared to be sleeping.

Unfortunately, a closer inspection revealed a much more grim situation. Mike was sleeping on his stomach or so she thought. Emily had managed to roll him onto his back and was horrified at what she discovered.

Mike had stabbed himself in the stomach and then he twisted the long shard of broken glass to make the wound worse. To make matters worse he was unconscious due to the blood loss.

Luckily Emily knew what she had to do. Hopefully something in Mike's bathroom could stop the bleeding.

* * *

Hanna was hanging out with Aria and Alison at Alison's house and she appeared to be having a good time but she was nervous on the inside. Hanna wanted to go to him but couldn't sneak away without being followed.

Aria was another problem. After Hanna's fling with Mike ended she made it perfectly clear that she wouldn't be alone with her brother again. She might not be in this mess now if she never ended the fling.

Who knows? The fling could have turned into something more. This might be her final chance to be with Mike. She knew she got his attention once already so it would be simple to do so again.

* * *

Unlike Hanna, Alison was legitimately having a good time hanging out with her and Aria.

Also, from time to time she kept shooting glances at Hanna to gauge her reaction. She knew what was making Hanna nervous. If Alison was nicer she may have told Hanna about Emily getting there first.

Unfortunately for Hanna, Alison wasn't always a nice person. She was still mad about being manipulated and blackmailed into doing this. Alison had to give Hanna credit. She never thought Hanna would try something like this. Hanna made a mistake when she got Alison involved in this situation.

Normally if it involved lies, manipulation, and blackmail Alison would be the girl you went to. However, once she found out about what Hanna wanted to happen she tried to back out of it.

Hanna wouldn't lets this go and she knew enough about her to put her away for awhile even without the proof. With the proof she may as well have left Rosewood forever. Alison caught a lucky break when she managed to steal back all the proof Hanna possessed about Alison's less than legal activities.

Alison was going to teach Hanna a lesson she would never forget. You don't try to out manipulate the master and walk away scot free.

* * *

Emily considered herself lucky at this point. She managed to clean the wound, stop the bleeding, and bandage the wound.

She was extremely worried that she arrived too late but thankfully she wasn't. If it wasn't for A she was sure Mike would have succumbed to his wound. She was confused. Why would A warn her about something like this. A has made it her mission in life to make her and her friends miserable so why would she warn her about this.

If A wanted to torture the Liars she would have told Aria all of this. Maybe she drew the line at possible suicide attempt? That sounded like bullshit to Emily but now was definitely not the time to worry about A's intentions.

She texted Aria because as his sister she felt she had a right to know what happened.

* * *

Aria wasn't in the same room as her phone though. Alison was however and suddenly the guilt came flowing into her.

Why hadn't she seen this coming? She has hurt people because of her actions and she is well aware of this. Now someone tried to take their own life because of something that she did.

It made her feel absolutely horrible. She had went too far this time and she knew it deep in her soul. She almost started to cry. However she didn't cry and remain sad. This was a wake up call for her.

From now on she was going to work on being a better person. She needs to change before her actions cause someone to lose their life.

Aria had come back into the room looking for her phone and when she saw her text Aria, Hanna, and Alison had rushed out of there to Aria's house praying that no one was hurt.

Aria knew she hasn't been the best sister lately but if A killed her brother she would never forgive herself.

* * *

Emily is now watching over Mike just in case he wakes up and tries to kill himself again. This left Emily alone with her thoughts.

First, there was the odd behavior of A. A or rather whoever a was at the time has made it there mission to make the Liars absolutely miserable. A had definitely succeeded this time.

However, that was where it got confusing. A did send her the warning which in turn saved Mike's life. That part screamed good intentions. Then again A was the one responsible for hurting him in the first place.

The questions were driving Emily absolutely insane. Who was this A. What did they want? Could they be trusted? Will they try again?

The possibility of A trying to hurt Mike for what maybe a second time horrifies her. She had legitimate concern to be worried because if A intentionally came this close to killing him the first time then the odds of A failing a second time were slim to none.

If A intentionally did this then she will destroy A herself. If it turns out that this A is good then she might just have a way of ending the problems with all of the A's forever.

The biggest question was what were the intentions of A?

It seems the time for pondering the answer to the million dollar question was over because Mike had just opened his eyes.

Mike immediately tried to sit up and he felt sick. Right after he tried Emily gently pushed him back down onto the bed so he wouldn't hurt himself any worse than he already had.

Emily asked him " What happened?".

Mike looked at her for a few minutes before opening his mouth. He said " after seeing proof that my girlfriend cheated on me I smashed that picture you see on the desk."

He didn't say anything else but he did try to sit up again. Instead of gently pushing him down like last time Emily decided to do something different.

This time Emily grabbed both his arms and pinned him down to the bed to make sure he wouldn't try and get up again. Before he could ask why she was doing this Emily said " please stay down. I don't want the guy I lo... I like to hurt himself further."

You could see the tears in her eyes and it made Mike feel bad. She had saved his life and here he was making everything worse. He immediately laid down and motioned for Emily to do the same.

Mike asked her " would you just hold me like you did when I was recovering from what Mona did?" This made Emily happy. She enjoyed holding him and now he is admitting he likes it.

Emily laid her head on his chest and Mike put an arm around her and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Aria Montgomery was frantic with fear. She has no idea what A has done to her brother but she has a feeling it was bad.

Why would A do this? A has never really targeted Mike before. She had no reason to. He wasn't involved in any of A's plans or at least she thought he wasn't.

She was ashamed when she realized she doesn't know much about her own brother. He could have been involved with all of the A drama from the beginning and no one cared enough to find out.

All that time spent with Ezra didn't help either. If she wasn't spending her free time with her friends she was spending it with Ezra and vice versa.

Aria knew one thing for sure. A had taken this too far this time. Of course A had already crossed the line many times before but before now she would have settled for A going to jail or disappearing and never being heard from again.

That all changed when A pulled this stunt. She passed the point of no return and now instead of being tormented by A she was going to find away to fight back and end her.

Aria is not going to stop pursing A until she is 6 feet under.

She was relieved when she parked her car at her house. However that relief turned to horror when she reached the porch. On the porch there was a doll with a knife sticking through its chest.

This was a warning from A. It meant a knife through his heart.

* * *

Alison was horrified but for different reasons.

For one there was the doll. Alison may have caused part of this but she knew for a fact that she didn't put that doll there. That could only lead to one horrifying truth.

A really was here and hurt Mike herself.

She spotted an open window on the second floor and outside that window was an article of female clothing. Before Aria could go inside Alison pulled her over so she was looking at the same spot she was looking at.

" What the fuck" she started to say but then she saw exactly what Alison saw. Aria turned pale quick. This was worse than she thought. That open window was Mike's bedroom window and that clothing outside it meant someone used it to sneak in to get to Mike.

She ran inside and went straight up to Mike's room ignoring the package left from A.

However, Alison had indeed noticed the package. She had wrote the card. That part was never disputed. Someone else had opened the box and changed its contents before they got there. She had also spotted something else just outside Mike's bedroom window.

It was a broken piece of wood. Alison looked at it and came to the conclusion that it came from a wooden board. Now she was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

All that was left was to see if the puzzle pieces fit the way Alison thought they did.

* * *

Aria had just dashed up the steps and with slight trepidation opened Mike's door and braced herself for the worst.

Aria was shocked at what she saw. A picture of Him and Mona smashed to pieces lay on his desk. There also was blood everywhere. It looked to her like a homicide staged to resemble suicide.

Then she turned her attention to the bed. Aria thought her heart was going to stop. Mike lay there next to Emily and there was also blood on the bed. A couldn't have killed them.

Just to prove that they were still alive Aria gently shook Emily awake. She was ecstatic that Emily wasn't dead.

After Emily woke up she told Aria the gruesome details of the suicide attempt but not what triggered it. You see Mona had hurt Mike badly and if anyone was going to give her what she deserved it was going to be Emily.

Aria asked " what do we do now?" Allison suggested that they go back out and search for clues about Mike's attempted killer. The criminal, whoever she was, could not have gotten very far. Someone could have seen the girl who tried to off Mike.

The question was who would stay here and watch over Mike and make sure A didn't come back and finish the job.

Emily would have loved to volunteer for this and she knew they would agree since she was the one who found him and saved his life.

However, Emily said she had to " take care of a problem" and that she would be back later. In the end they decided that Alison should definitely stay behind and look through the house since she was the one who pointed out the other stuff to everyone.

That meant Hanna would watch over Mike until his and Aria's dad came home. Now all they had to do was call Spencer and get her to help in this search for a killer.

* * *

Mona had just gotten back to her house. Things weren't going all that great. She had just come back from a date with her secret boyfriend.

The correct term now would be secret ex boyfriend. After this date she realized she fucked up big time. She had Mike who was there even when she kicked him in the nuts and treated her like a slave.

It made her feel extremely guilty. Mona decided that she was going to try and make things work. Would it be easy? no. Would she tell Mike what she was doing with a few other boys? no.

Mona was however not going to be seeing them ever again. She was going to make things right with Mike.

As she was laying on her bed she noticed her computer was gone and her email account was open. Now she was extremely worried. When she looked through her account she saw something that almost made her faint from shock.

A had hacked her account and sent evidence of her cheating on Mike to him.

She knew where this was headed. Once he found out others would find out. That meant Aria would be out for blood. This was not good to say the least. She looked out her bedroom window and saw Aria's car driving down past her house.

That meant she didn't know yet and she still had time.

Mona had to get out of there and fast before Aria or anyone else came. She managed to make it to the front door but when she opened it a familiar person was blocking her and they said in a chilling voice " Going somewhere Mona?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I made a mistake in chapter 1. I talk about two pairings being couples briefly. Looking back at it I should have said that they would be mentioned as a couple. There will not really be any Aria/Ezra or Spencer/Toby scenes. Other than a short breakup scene or the scene being mentioned that is. I apologize to anyone that I mislead with that description.

* * *

Mona was a dead girl. She was sure of it.

She was sure because standing on the other side of the door was Emily and judging by the tone of her voice, she wasn't here for a friendly chat.

That could only meant she found out about the cheating.

Mona also realized that meant all the Liars had found out by now. This was just the beginning. Once she was done then there was Aria. Mike's sister would be out for blood for this.

After all Aria told her that if she ever hurt her brother then she better pray that A gets a hold of her before she does.

* * *

Alison was going through the Montgomery's house that may tell her more about what happened.

The good news was that Alison believed she knew exactly what had happened. She believed that it wasn't just a suicide attempt. If you asked Alison she would tell you that it was a suicide attempt followed by a homicide attempt.

What girl would want to kill Aria's brother? That's the one thing she didn't have any idea about. She decided to go through Aria's room. Alison believed that if the person who tried to kill Mike actually knew him then there was a chance that Aria may have knew about it as well.

She started with Aria's closet. She didn't find anything odd except there was one piece of clothing missing. Then Alison went to her bedroom window and saw that Mike's bedroom window was right next to Aria's.

That add another puzzle piece to the growing collection. The attempted killer knew enough about the house and Aria to commit this heinous act and then frame Aria for the whole thing.

At least that narrowed down the list of suspects. Not many people know enough about them to commit this crime.

Unfortunately , the only suspects left were people that they all knew. Alison just couldn't believe it. It was the perfect plan. A might actually win once and for all. Unless they could figure out how A got this info then she feared that A would ultimately kill them all in the end.

* * *

Hanna was alone in the room with Mike. She was thinking about everything that happened so far. He tried to kill himself and then A tries to finish him off. It was a major miracle Mike was still alive.

She originally blamed herself for all of this but then some of the guilt evaporated when she realized the real A was involved in all of this. Hanna shouldn't have expected anything less when you consider everything that A has ever done to her or her friends.

This time A had gone too far. She hurt the guy she loved and now there was no turning back now. She was going to make A pay for what she did even if it was the last thing that she would ever do.

Hanna focused her attention back on Mike. Aria told her that she would never be alone with her brother again after their fling had come to an abrupt end. It was ironic then when Aria was the one who handed her the golden opportunity.

Mike had just opened his eyes and Hanna thought this was the start of her second chance. She wasn't going to mess it up again.

Just like when he Emily was here, Mike attempted to sit up and once again he felt the searing pain when he did.

Instead of pushing him back down like Emily did, Hanna put her arms around him in order to help him adjust to sitting up. Mike did sit up this time and he was enjoying the feeling of Hanna holding him like she used to.

Even though the fling between them was done with he still had some feelings for her. What were those feelings exactly? a little love mixed with a lot of pain. Hanna never realized that when she ended the fling for the reason she did she devastated him.

Hanna was thinking about taking advantage of this golden opportunity. There was also some risk involved. If Alison came back too soon was one risk. Another risk was Emily.

Don't get Hanna wrong. She was indeed grateful that Emily saved his life but she was also a rival. If she came back and saw this she had no idea what Emily would do but it wouldn't be pretty to say the least.

Where was Emily anyway? After pondering that conundrum for about two seconds she realized the answer.

Emily was going to find Mona. Knowing Mona she would spin some bullshit tale and in turn greatly anger Emily. Once Mona did that Emily would more than likely kick the shit out of her.

Mona was a complete grade a bitch and everyone knew it. That's why Hanna would feel no sympathy for the bitch. However, Emily unfortunately could not allow Emily to kill Mona. Here was a list of reasons why.

1\. Emily would go to jail

As much as Hanna wanted Mona to be out of the picture forever, killing her was definitely not the way to go.

2\. There would be nothing left for Hanna.

Normally she wasn't a violent person. However, Mona has crossed the line. Well if Hanna really wanted to be honest with herself, the correct thing to say would be crossed the line again.

3\. Nothing left for Aria

As much as Hanna wants to get rid of Mona it is not really her or Emily's place to do so. It is up to family to protect him in this case.

This unfortunately left Hanna with a tough decision. Does she stay here and see how far this golden opportunity leads? or Does she go and stop Emily from murdering Mona?

In the end she decided that she may get another opportunity in the future if she takes it slow. Still, she had to make Mike believe her feelings for him were genuine before she left.

Hanna grabbed Mike by the shirt collar and kissed him on the lips before leaving.

* * *

Mona put her hands out in a placating gesture and said " lets not do anything rash."

Unfortunately for her the gesture did not seem to work because Emily used the same chilling tone.

" No one has done anything rash. . . . . . . . . . yet. How long it stays that way remains entirely up to you. Now you know exactly why I am here so now we are going to have a little chat."

Mona stubbornly said " what if I refuse?"

Emily then said " well since you want to refuse you now have three options. Option 1 is the only one where you might not get hurt. Option one means you move away from the door, I come in, and we talk.

Option 2 means you try to run." Emily stepped away from the door so it looked like Mona could exit. " you could simply try to escape.".

Mona actually walked to the door but before she got past Emily she was stopped by a hand clamping down on our shoulder. Emily smiled an almost evil smile at her. " of course if you do that I will chase you. If it comes to that I will catch you. When I catch you I will hurt you."

Mona was reluctant to do so but asked what the third option was.

" Option 3 gets you the most pain. Option 3 is fight your way out. You could attempt to fight anyway but lets be honest. If you were to attempt such a stupid stunt then I will kick your ass and possibly do much worse. So what do you want to do?"

Option 2 wouldn't work right now and Option 3 would most likely get her killed. Mona reluctantly made the only choice she felt she could make and let Emily in.

* * *

Aria had just driven around the town and nothing came up. She had no new evidence and A was still out there.

She had failed her brother. To make matters worse A kept taunting her about what happened and then A led her on a wild goose chase for evidence she would never find. Aria was no closer to solving this crime then when she started.

When Aria finally got home she sat on the front porch steps and buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall.

After a few minutes and a few words she couldn't remember him saying a set of hands gently prying her hands away from her face. When she looked up she saw Toby looking back at her. Before Aria could ask what happening Toby was wiping her tears away.

" I know why you're so upset and I have something that will make you feel better."

Aria couldn't believe it. Toby brought her video evidence of the girl who must have attacked Mike. She was so happy that she hugged him tight. Aria truly wanted to kiss him. They were both single after all.

However, it just wouldn't be right to kiss him now. So in lieu of kissing him she laid her head on Toby's shoulder. Toby put an arm around her and they just sat there enjoying each others company.

* * *

" I see you made the smart choice" is what Emily said before entering the house and closing the door behind her.

Mona was relieved. She was expecting a violence first questions never type of treatment. However she realized that there was still a possibility of her being hurt before this is all over.

Her fear increased because every time she would take a step so would Emily. In fact they went around in a circle until Mona was the one by the door.

Unfortunately for Ms. Vanderwaal, Emily realized what she was doing and it appeared that she upset Emily with her attempt to escape.

Mona at that point decided to run. You see there was no way she was willingly staying in here with Emily. It sucked for her when she had realized that the front door was locked.

She tried to unlock the door and get out but in her haste and desperation she forgot how the door worked. Emily grabbed her by the back of the shirt and threw her away from the door.

" Did you think I was joking before? I told you we were going to have this conversation. You may have to be conscious for it to happen but you don't need to be unharmed."

Mona asked her what she wanted.

Emily laughed at the question. ' You still don't get it do you? This is not about what I want. This is about protecting Mike from you."

"Why would he need protection from me?"

Emily said " don't play dumb with me. You may have had other people fooled but I know the truth. You cheated on Mike while he was recovering from what you did to him. In fact I bet you've done more than just kiss some guy or as the case may be guys you cheated on your boyfriend with."

" I get it now. You're here to tell me to stay away from him. Well I am going to see him again soon and fix this whole mess and there is nothing you can do about it bitch."

Mona saw Emily eyes narrow before she started to walk towards her. Perhaps she pushed things a little too far with the word bitch. She was going to wait till Emily came closer to her and then she was planning to hit and run.

However, when it came time for the hit part it seems she lost her courage. Unfortunately for her she lost the courage as her hand was coming into contact with Emily's face.

It was at that moment Mona's life flashed before her very eyes.

* * *

Toby was still holding Aria when a car pulled into the driveway and Aria's dad got out.

Normally Byron wouldn't like seeing a boy that close to his daughter. However when he looked closer he saw that Aria had been crying. The boy was comforting his daughter. That same boy gently nudged Aria awake and when his daughter saw him she did something she hadn't done in years.

She had ran up to him, hugged him tight , and started crying.

Byron asked her what was wrong.

" Mike tried to kill himself and someone tried to kill him and Alison is in there trying to figure out exactly what happened. Mikes resting now after Emily saved his life. After that Emily left to take care of a problem." She then told him everything else about this even the part where she found them snuggled up to each other.

" Call her and see if you can get her to come back. I think Mike needs to have someone there who he trusts. You said when he and Emily were on the bed and that Mike looked Emily saved him I think she would be the best choice. While you are taking care of that, I am going to see if Alison figured out what exactly happened."

As Byron was walking into the house Aria took out her phone.

* * *

Mona was frozen in fear. That slap of hers made Emily's head turn sideways for a moment.

You could see the bright red spot where she slapped Emily.

When Emily realized exactly what had just occurred her shock transformed into rage. That slut had the nerve to slap her and now she was going to get what was coming to her.

Emily grabbed the whore by the throat and slammed her against the wall as hard as she could. She then did it again and again until Mona was on her back looking up at her. She then got on top of her and grabbed her face forcing her to look at her attacker.

" You know I was only planning on talking to you but now you've crossed the line for the last fucking time. I am going to take you out of the picture permanently." With that being said she began strangling Mona.

Mona thought she was going to die here but she was saved by Emily's phone ringing.

Emily at first wasn't going to answer it but with all that has occurred lately it must be important. She reluctantly got off of the bitch to answer it. She was glad she did because it was Aria.

Aria wanted her to come back over and stay with Mike for the night. It was perfect. She would spend the whole night with the guy she loved. Could anything possibly ruin her good mood?

Then she heard moans of pain. How could she forget about Mona who was struggling to get to her feet?

" You're lucky that I have somewhere I need to be. Listen to me because I am only going to tell you this once. If you ever come near Mike again I will put you in the ground myself."

After that Emily kicked Mona hard in the ribs before leaving. She had to hurry back because Mike was left alone with Hanna for some time. Who knows what she pulled with her golden opportunity.

* * *

Byron got in the house and immediately asked Alison what had happened.

" Emily got here first and saw Mike laying face down on the bed apparently unconscious due to blood loss."

" You believe something else happened don't you? Please tell me even if its just a suspicion."

Alison took a deep breath before speaking." At first when I heard about this I believed Emily's account of what happened. However, after taking a second look the event couldn't have happened the exact way she described. Outside Mike's window there was a broken piece of wood and a piece of clothing belonging to Aria. Also, when Emily was fixing him up, she had to clean a wound on the back of his head. After seeing where his bed was in relation to the window I believe Mike was the one who stabbed himself."

Byron started to put the pieces together himself. He asked her " why would there be a wound on the back of his head if he tried to kill himself by stabbing."

" That is simple. Someone was watching him do this to himself. They must have noticed that Mike was going to stop the bleeding himself. Given the fact that the wound was on the back of his head, I would wager that the person who hit him did it so fast after Mike decided to try to stop the bleeding that he never even had the chance to turn around."

Byron was extremely grateful that Emily was there earlier. He would have lost his son if she wasn't.

He was going upstairs to talk to his son but he saw Mike sleeping. In the end he decided to wait until morning. After all he should have this conversation after everyone is calmer.

Aria went into Mike's room after her father left the room. She was watching over the way she felt she should have before this has happened. The only thing that ran through her mind was how. How could this have happened? How could A have accomplished this?

She was wondering about it while playing the video that Toby left her. Aria wanted to watch it all the way through but stopped about halfway through when she noticed a major piece of the puzzle.

Aria saw the person that she believed tried to kill her brother talking with Meredith. The woman that dad broke up with had something to do with this and she was going to find out what but her brother was more important.

* * *

Hanna had just gotten to Mona's house. She didn't find Emily's car there but she was still worried that Emily may have walked there. She was still worried about her friend. they may be after the same thing but that doesn't mean she wants Emily's anger to ruin her chances. Hanna could ruin Emily's chances herself.

Anyway the front door was open. Normally she wasn't going to barge in but then she heard moans of pain from inside. Emily was here alright. Well at least she didn't kill Mona.

When Hanna got inside she spotted Mona sitting against a wall struggling to even sit without collapsing to the floor. She had originally came over to remove her from the picture altogether but she couldn't after seeing Mona in that state.

Hanna reluctantly helped Mona to the couch. Afterwards she started to bandage her cuts.

She listened to Mona talk about what exactly happened. Hanna was surprised Emily was that violent. Mona was extremely lucky that Emily answered the cell when she did. Since it was Aria who called she had a pretty good idea of where Emily was headed.

Unfortunately, that meant she wouldn't be able to head back to Aria's house tonight but at least she was able to kiss him.

Hanna knew why Emily was so mad at Mona the first time. Mona tried to run out the house before Emily could get the answers she wanted. Hanna needed to make sure Mona couldn't escape. After all Aria wanted to deal with Mona herself.

She went to get Mona a pain killer and a glass of water. Hanna got the water , but the pain killer was replaced with a sleeping pill. By the time Mona woke up her chance for escape will have come and gone.

When Mona swallowed the pill and drunk the water her eyes almost instantly widened in horror. This wasn't a pain killer like Hanna told her. It was a fast acting sleeping pill. Mona then heard Hanna whisper into to her ear in a chilling voice

" if you ever go near him again, you may not wake up the next time."

With that being said Mona fell asleep and Hanna left the place.

* * *

Emily had just gotten back to Aria's house after going home to change. She had changed because the clothes she was wearing earlier weren't made for sleeping. Not only that, but she had to leave them at home so no one would see Mona's blood on them.

As an extra precaution she took a shower first as well. After all she had to make sure there was absolutely no blood on her anywhere. After taking the shower she put on a green camisole top and green boyshorts.

Now that she was back at Aria's house she knocked on the door and Aria let her in.

She opened Mike's door and saw that he had was still asleep but he was shivering. After closing the door behind her she quietly got under the covers and snuggled into him. Emily had just shut her eyes when she heard his voice.

" Mona slapped you didn't she?"

Emily noticed that he was awake and looking at the spot where Mona slapped her early. She had thought the bright red mark had faded by now. Might as well tell him what happened before someone else does.

" She slapped me after we had words. She didn't like any of mine and I didn't like any of hers either. Mona also didn't like what happened after she slapped me."

Mike said " Thank you for doing that. Mona never did anything like that for me the whole time we had been together."

Emily was relieved that he wasn't mad about her hurting Mona. She was about to go to sleep when she noticed something on his face.

" Hanna kissed you didn't she?"

Mike gulped at the tone Emily was using. That tone meant you better say something and fast. What should he say to make things better? He was thinking fast and then it just came to him."

" I didn't think that Hanna was going to do that. To be honest I wanted you to be the one to kiss me not her."

The truth worked like a charm. It worked even better then expected when she leaned in and said " then I should make you forget about Hanna's kiss shouldn't I?" With that being said she gave him a long, slow kiss and they both felt the sparks.

After that kiss they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Aria had a lot to think about.

First there was the fact that Meredith came back. The same woman who drugged her and locked her and her friends in the basement is now back and worse than ever. Dad broke up with the psycho after finding out what she did.

Now she is apparently back for revenge. It all started to make sense. Meredith was planning on making her father pay for breaking up with her. Meredith knew all about this house and that explains why whoever the attempted killer was able to carry this plan out almost perfectly.

She figured that this Meredith situation was no where near over yet. After all eventually Meredith will realize that Mike is still alive and try to finish the job. After that she would probably be next.

Her thoughts drifted away from Meredith and back to her brother. She couldn't believe she war right about Mona all along. Aria didn't like her but she had hoped she was wrong about Mona.

Mona shattered her brothers heart and now she was going to pay for it. At first she was worried that Mona would run and hide while figuring out a way to sweep this whole situation under the rug. Something in her gut told her to hold off until tomorrow though.

Her head and gut agreed. Mona would probably lead them all to believe she was running and hiding until she could fix it. However, Mona's plans are always more complex than simple deception.

Once Mona led them far enough away, she would probably sneak back into Rosewood while there out so she could see Mike. That wouldn't work this time. Mona was never going to be alone with her brother again.

Now she had to get some sleep before she confronted Mona. She fell asleep dreaming of her and Toby.


End file.
